You Know How I Feel
by TurboNerdQueen
Summary: 'These bastards would get to go home to their cozy homes and families and wouldn't think twice about the threat that loomed in the city. But he… he would always remember. The wolfbat would forever sit in the shadows of this lonely establishment and sing his bitter lament of a time he took for granted.'


Another night, another crowd. Pale blue eyes scanned the audience with disinterest, a sense of self-loathing and disgust stirring up inside of him. There were a few faces Tahno recognized— "friends", fans from his former glory days as a probender who dumped his ass to the curb when he couldn't make a damn ripple in a puddle let alone uphold his title as champion. Now they sat there in their little clique, mindlessly manipulating a small bout of amber whiskey inches off the table top, a bored expression on their painted faces. He scowled, hiding behind the dark velvet curtain and downing the last of his drink, enjoying the raw burn it left in the back of his throat on the way down. Lucky bastards didn't know what they took for granted every day, what he would kill to have back for just a single moment in his life.

"You're up, kid." The gruff voice of the manager called out from the side of the stage, a thick cloud of cigar smoke flowing from his lips. Tahno nodded silently, loosening his tie and flipping his hair to the side. Well, if his adoring fans came to this speakeasy for a show, he'd be sure to give them one they wouldn't forget anytime soon. The owner of the small club walked past him and out into the spotlight, grabbing the microphone and smiling.

"Alright, folks. Next up to the stage is the crowd favorite. Put your hands together for Wolfbat Tahno."

The cheering. The round of applause. If he closed his eyes, for just a second, it felt as if he was back in the arena and nothing had changed. The announcer would call on the opposing team, they would step up to the first ring, and then—

"Hey, kid! Get out there!" The manager hissed next to him, shoving his shoulder roughly. Tahno stumbled forward, scowling as he stepped into the limelight and the cheering grew softer. The looks on his "friends" faces was priceless, utter shock and disbelief to find the once proud and high-maintenance probender in such a dingy establishment. '_Well, what else am I supposed to do?' _He thought bitterly, flashing them an icy glare before looking at the small band in the corner.

"Play my number, Qin." He muttered towards the bassist, earning him a solemn nod in return. The jazz band readied their instruments, trumpets and drums, the pianist and bassist, and even a lone saxophone sitting off by himself. All eyes in the club were trained on the former bender, just as he was used to in his hay day. The ghost of a smile touched his lips before he stepped up to the tall mic and wrapped his pale fingers around the stand.

"Ready, boys?" He called out, his voice a sultry murmur as he looked out of the corner of his eye at the band. They nodded, awaiting his command. '_Just like the old days.' _He thought, licking his lips and starting the song.

_'Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel'_

He could still remember the way the water felt when he and his teammates fell in the drink that night, how it weighed him down and pulled him under the dark depths. Tahno knew the pool wasn't more than ten or so feet deep, yet during those few seconds under the surface he could swear an eternity passed. When he finally did manage to drag himself to the top again, sputtering and violently shaking from the shock of the events that led up to the fall, he knew his life would never be the same after that night.

_Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me_

They had spent the biggest part of their combined savings on the best healers money could buy in the city, hoping for a miracle when they knew it was pointless. Each and every one left with the same answer: permanent, irreversible, no cure. However way there was to phrase it, they had heard it all until they were near broke. Ming and Shaozu, having grown tired of wasting money on nothing but false hope, took what was theirs and some of Tahno's as well and hit the road, leaving their team captain practically high and dry. It was then that the once waterbender heard about a chance for some quick cash did he reign in his pride and bite the bullet.

Thankfully, it had not been what he had been expecting at first when he entered the Red Light District.

The small and obviously run-down hole in the wall was just that. There was nothing more that could be described of it on the outside. As Tahno neared the dingy building, he was greeted by a large and burly bouncer who demanded a password of sorts. After what felt like hours, the former probender pulled at his hair and nearly threw a damn fit when the door opened to reveal the club owner, who apparently use to be one of his greatest fans. The older man, Tuan, led the young man inside past a checkpoint and into a world Tahno was not expecting in such a place. The walls were decorated with some of the best art the city had to offer, a live band sat in the corner and a few couples danced along with the slow tune they played, a heavy smoke lingered in the air from cigars and cigarettes, and the soft whispers and clinks of crystal glasses could be heard as they passed by the tables. Apparently, this 'speakeasy' was hush-hush but well known throughout the more social inhabitants of the upper class citizens. Tahno arched a brow at one of the female singers on stage, her voice nasally and whiney.

"What do you think, kid?"

"Sounds like you could use a new lead." He nodded with a slight grimace to the peroxide blonde, her eyes narrowing on him in anger. Tuan laughed, clapping the former bender on the back.

"I'd like to see you try it, chump!" She squeaked, turning her nose up at him. Tahno smirked, looking at the owner. He shrugged, obviously enjoying the entertainment the night had to offer. The former bender made his way up to the stage, watching as she stepped back out of the light and he took control. For a moment… all eyes looked at him expectantly and it felt just like the old days in the ring…

He opened his mouth and the rest?

_'And I'm feeling good'_

The rest is history.

He grinned as the song came close to its end, the crowd on their seats in anticipation. The young woman who had been playing with her drink moments before let it drop to the floor forgotten, her dark eyes glued to him. He threw in such emotion, such anger behind his words that it silenced everyone in the room, captivating them in awe. This song was not meant to be played with such raw power, such bitterness in someone's eyes that it would physically pain someone to look into those icy blue eyes for an extended period of time. How this man on stage was able to pull off such a feat was what drew the crowd's attention to him, and despite that he hated it, he reveled in it. It was what he lived for. It would be the closest thing he would ever get to what he use to have.

_'It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life'_

These bastards would get to go home to their cozy homes and families and wouldn't think twice about the threat that loomed in the city. But he… he would always remember. The wolfbat would forever sit in the shadows of this lonely establishment and sing his bitter lament of a time he took for granted.

'_And I'm feeling good.'_

What a fucking lie.

A/N: Yes, the lyrics are from Michael Buble's song 'Feeling Good'. I heard it on the radio the other day and it seemed fitting for Tahno, who had lost everything and looked at the world with a bitter outlook on life. 3


End file.
